tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Rusty
Trusty Rusty is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot Rusty discovers that a wooden bridge is in the early stages of collapsing and warns the engines, but Duncan is skeptical and when he urgently needs coal he foolishly travels across the bridge, but runs out of steam. Rusty comes to the rescue and Duncan is pulled out of harm's way just in time. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * The Old Wooden Bridge * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Glennock * Bluebell Railway (stock footage) Trivia * A deleted scene from Rusty to the Rescue is used. * This marks the final appearance of Stepney until the twelfth season. * This was the last episode to feature the Skarloey Railway until the ninth season episode Mighty Mac. This was also the last episode where Sir Topham Hatt appeared as controller of the Skarloey Railway since Mr. Percival will take over the role in that same episode. * The Welsh title is "The Unsafe Bridge". In Japan, this episode is called "Rusty, That can be Depended On or Rusty Become a News". Goofs * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Duncan arrives at the coal bunker, Skarloey already looks shocked even before the former headed for the bridge. * Duncan's driver should have known better than to let him go across the bridge. * The narrator mentioned that Duncan had used all his coal, but Duncan still had a full bunker. * When Rusty races to the rescue, the scene is mirrored. * When Rusty pulls Duncan clear of the bridge, it suddenly jerks downwards slightly as it begins to fall; this is due to a film cut. * When Rusty crossed the bridge he hit a bump. When Duncan tried to cross it, he didn't. * The track Rusty passes when he's going to rescue Duncan wobbles a bit. * Wires can be seen under Duncan when the narrator says "A beam snapped". The wires are also seen when he was about to fall. * Duncan gets reprimanded when his driver was to blame for letting him cross. * The old wooden bridge was supposed to be old but the pieces of timber on it look brand new. * The narrator says, "Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge", but Rusty is a diesel. * A brakevan should have been added to Peter Sam's train. * At the end of Rock 'n' Roll, it was established that Duncan had realised his error in not listening to Rusty's advice and that they would be friends from then on. This episode ignores this. * Duncan has his driver, but the fireman is nowhere to be seen for most of the episode. * Some studio equipment can be seen moving in the background in two shots of Rusty saving Duncan. * Because stock footage is used, Rusty's face is smaller at the beginning of the episode, but is larger for the rest. In other languages Gallery File:TrustyRustytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TrustyRustyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:StepneyGetsLost10.png File:TrustyRusty1.png File:TrustyRusty2.png File:TrustyRusty3.png File:TrustyRusty4.png File:TrustyRusty5.png File:TrustyRusty6.png File:TrustyRusty7.png File:TrustyRusty8.png File:TrustyRusty9.png|Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan File:TrustyRusty10.png File:TrustyRusty11.png File:TrustyRusty12.png File:TrustyRusty13.png File:TrustyRusty14.png File:TrustyRusty15.png File:TrustyRusty16.png File:TrustyRusty18.png File:TrustyRusty19.png File:TrustyRusty20.png File:TrustyRusty21.png|Skarloey File:TrustyRusty22.png File:TrustyRusty23.png File:TrustyRusty24.png File:TrustyRusty25.png File:TrustyRusty26.png File:TrustyRusty27.png File:TrustyRusty28.png File:TrustyRusty29.png File:TrustyRusty30.png File:TrustyRusty31.png File:TrustyRusty32.png File:TrustyRusty33.png File:TrustyRusty34.png File:TrustyRusty35.png File:TrustyRusty36.png File:TrustyRusty37.png File:TrustyRusty38.png File:TrustyRusty39.png File:TrustyRusty40.png File:TrustyRusty41.png File:TrustyRusty42.png File:TrustyRusty43.png File:TrustyRusty44.png File:TrustyRusty45.png File:TrustyRusty47.png File:TrustyRusty48.png File:TrustyRusty49.png|Rusty File:TrustyRusty50.png File:TrustyRusty51.png File:TrustyRusty52.png|The old wooden bridge collapsed File:TrustyRusty53.png|Rusty, Duncan and Skarloey File:TrustyRusty54.png File:TrustyRusty55.png File:TrustyRusty56.png File:TrustyRusty57.png File:TrustyRusty12.jpg File:TrustyRusty17.png TrustyRusty58.png Episode File:Trusty Rusty - British Narration|UK narration File:Trusty Rusty - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes